Anime Town
by Wingleader Sora Jade
Summary: Our gang encounters a new duelist with a new card akin to TownWorld. Only it sends the /Duelists/ into animes, a different one every day. Will Yugi & co be stuck forever in an endless cycle of Mecha and magical girls?


Anime Town 

by WSJ 

Yami & crew face a new duelist with an ultra-rare card that is akin to Toon World... But instead of sending the Duel Monsters to Toon World, it sends the Duelist to Anime Town. Will they ever be able to find their way back? 

I don't own YGO, but Sasha, the Anime Town card, Jakan, Seth and Ra are mine. 

As with most of my other YGO stories, this takes place in the _A Yami of my Own_ universe. This particular one takes place sometime during _Yu-Gi-Oh!: The College Years!_ which I don't have done or posted yet. *sweatdrops* 

Basically, everyone's in college at Tokyo U. That's about all you need to know. Oh, yeah! Jakan is Joey's yami, and Seth is Seto's. Rasika (Ra for short) is Yami's wife from Ancient Egypt. Read about her in my other side-story/songfic, _Endless Circle_. 

/..../ Yugi to Yami 

//....// Yami to Yugi 

{....} Bakura to Ryou 

[....] Ryou to Bakura 

+....+ Seth to Seto 

=....= Seto to Seth 

^....^ Joey to Jakan 

~....~ Jakan to Joey 

:....: Malik to Yami-Malik 

*....* Yami-Malik to Malik 

_'....'_ thoughts or written words 

()()()()() 

"Hey, Sasha!" 

The lavendar-haired girl turned as 18-year-old Yugi Moto ran up to her. She smiled at him, wondering if this was a good time to make her move. "Hi Yugi, what's up?" 

"Well, we're sort of holding a mini-duelist tournament in me and Joey's room this afternoon. So far Ra, Joey, Ryou, Mai and I are going to be in it, which leaves us with an odd number. So we were wondering if you wanted to play." 

Sasha grinned. "You bet Yugi!" _'You don't know how good of an oppertunity you just gave me...'_

That afternoon the six duelists plus Malik, Isis, Tea and Tristan were gathered in Yugi and Joey's room. The first match was between Ryou and Ra, which left our poor white-haired bishie with a disadvantage, since with Sasha there he couldn't just zap everyone to the ShadowRealm. Ra won the duel. 

Duel numero dos was between Mai and Sasha. Mai, of course, called out her HarpieLady. Sasha played her Magician of Faith, and also laid a card face down. 

Mai wrinkled her nose. _'Oh great, probably a trap card... I won't attack then.'_ So instead she juiced up her HarpieLady with a magic card. 

Sasha grinned. "Right where I want you!" She flipped over the face-down card, revealing a magic card that looked something like Pegasus's ToonWorld card. 

Everyone leaned in to see what it was, and Sasha began to laugh. "Anime Town activate!" 

To everyone's emence surprise, since they obviously weren't playing on a holographic feild, the card began to glow. The last thing Yugi remembered before blacking out was the door opening and Seto Kaiba coming in, saying something about not being invited. 

Then all was a blissful black. 

Yugi was awakened what seemed like only a few seconds later by Joey and Jakan yelling at something. Groaning he sat up and forced his eyes to focus. 

Joey and his yami stood several yards away, and in front of them stood, er.... Floated.... Sasha. Her clothes had changed, and she had on a tight leather halter-top, a black mini-skirt and tall black boots. Her hair was still long and lavendar, but her ears were pointed and her skin was tinted blue. She looked quite a bit like the Mystic Elf in drag, actually. 

"Aibou?" 

Yugi turned, releaved when he saw Yami was all right. "Yami, what happened?" 

Yami shook his head, cradling a still-unconcious Ra in his arms. "I do not know. I think that's what Joey and Jakan are trying to find out." 

Yugi blinked as he looked around, seeing Ryou, Bakura, Tea, Tristan, Seto, Seth, Malik, Isis, Yami-Malik and Mai spralled on the floor around him. "How come the hikaris and yamis are all seperated? Wouldn't Sasha be freaking out?" 

"No, I wouldn't." Sasha said, gliding over with Joey and Jakan following behind. "You see, I know all about the Millinium Items and the yamis." 

"What is this place?" Yami asked, looking around a seemingly endless black void. 

Sasha giggled. "Why, my realm silly! All authoresses need to have their own realms!" 

The four paled, just noticibly. "Oh dear Ra..." Yami muttered, for once not talking about his wife. "What do you want with us?" 

"Just to test out my new card." Sasha said, holding up Anime Town. "It will send you all into random animes for a day each, and only when you discover the hidden peice of the puzzle in each and complete the puzzle will you be able to come home." 

Yugi groaned. "Again with the puzzle stuff? I've had enough puzzled to last me a lifetime!" 

"Ok," Joey said slowly. "So what does the front of the box look like?" 

Sasha shook her head. "That's cheating! Figure it out for yourself!" Grinning she snapped her fingers, sending our boys back to Lala Land and off to anime #1. 

()()()()() 

^_^ Like? I already have many, many animes to send them into, but I still take suggestions! The list I've compiled of ones I actually know something about include: 

Gundam Wing, Ranma 1/2, Voltron: Defender of the Universe, Digimon, Pokemon, Monster Rancher, CardCaptors, Flint the Time Detective, Reboot, Robotech, Ronin Warriors, Zoids: Chaotic Century, Zoids: New Century Zero, and way too many others to count! ^^ But as I said, I still take suggestions for others! 

But if you _do_ give me one I know nothing about, be prepared to recieve an e-mail asking for basic plotline and characters. ^^;; 

So which anime should they be blown to first, eh? I already have one in mind, but if you come up with something better... 

God Bless minna-san! 


End file.
